earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Feyrin Raventalon
=Physical Description= He stands tall, obviously Half-Elven given his height and slightly tipped ears, with a haughty look about him. Arms crossed over his chest usually, he glances with aged hazel eyes, to each individual with a arrogant, mild grin. Carrying an arsenal of weaponry, it's not difficult to tell Feyrin's had his fair share of adventures, as well as battles. Usually garbed in exquisite High-Elven robes, affiliated with Silvermoon, that roll down the length of his body. Massive plated spaulders sit on his shoulders, large jagged razors standing upright on each. He sports many scars and markings, three scars most noteworthy. First, a long, thin scar running horizontally across his throat that looks that it should have been fatal. Second, a jaggedly carved, thick scar running cross-ways over his chest (top left to lower right). Lastly, what looks to be dozens of lashes from a crude whip covering his back. =Personality= A showboat of superiority, would best describe how he appears to most. Sadist, hypocritical and consumed in his own illusion of honor. Though he hides a deeper side to him, drowning it out to the public with his rude, and occasionally drunken behavior. To the few that know him, he would seem surprisingly wise, and philosophical. Though his age often would appear to dull his sharp mind. Usually masking his magical prowess and strength, he'd most likely appear to be just another pompous magi who can't get off his high horse. =Weaponry= The Bastard Blade of Raventalon Forged some thousand years ago of Arcanite by the Quel'Dorei named Bemarrin, aptly named after it's owner. It's creation was painstaking and continually delayed due to complications. The Arcanite alone was difficult enough to gather, let alone the special qualities required to forge what was sought to be created. For a weapon as powerful as desired to be created, a unique quality was needed, that being water from the Sunwell itself. Once gathered, the vial of enchanted water was mixed into the forge's contents. Being one of the very first Vampiric Runeblades to come into existence, it's had much time to grow in power, it's strong instinct to survive having kept it intact thus far. The blade's beautiful and magnificently shaped edge and hilt mask a deeper, darker truth beneath gems and golden coatings. Drawing the life force from those it strikes, it slowly drains the energy from it's victims until it strikes it's foe dead, or drains them completely through a long and painful process. After storing the souls of those slain, it then fuels it's wielder with a portion of that power. Now a days, the Bastard Sword lays quietly, patiently, within the depths of it's golden and silver sheath across Feyrin's back. Halberd of the Horseman It's base and bladed tip made of weighted Thorium and length forged of Mithril, this spear-like Halberd proves to be the perfect weapon in both mounted and medium ranged melee combat. With both opposing ends being weighted to balance almost perfectly, the weapon has a flow almost of it's own. It lays cross-ways over the Bastard Sword on Feyrin's back. The Sunbreaker Rapier Once wielded by one of the generals of Quel'Thalas during the Troll Wars, this blade was taken up by Feyrin as the general had fallen, and used to slay countless Trolls. Elegantly forged, this slender blade sits perfectly balanced in one's hand, light as a feather from the masterwork crafting of the Quel'Dorei. Slipped into a slim leather scabbard, it sits along Feyrin's belt. The Tome of Nordrassil Roughly 6" thick, 1' long and 8" wide, this musty old tome dangles precariously at the end of a small silver chain around Feyrin's belt. It's pages with chapter upon chapter of thousands of spells, both Old Magic and New, were carved from the very world tree itself. How such an act was performed under the Kaldorei's eyes is unknown,but proof of the book's powers has been displayed on countless occasions during combat with Feyrin. The Dagger of Desecration Tucked securely under Feyrin's robes, this thick, jagged and grotesquely shaped dagger is stained in blood and foul magic. Dark runes of fel magic and necromancy litter the blade's face in messy knots overlaying each other, obviously used for dark rituals and sacrifices. Talons of the Raven Having sustained irreparable damage to the bone structure of his forearms during an intense moment of combat with Adorix the Frostlasher, Feyrin has replaced the fragmented and shattered bones of his forearms with Elementium, which contributes a great deal to his combat capabilities when absorbing, channeling and controlling elemental magics. At his finger tips where his nails should be, he's replaced them with keenly sharpened talons. =Combat= Melee Combat Style Built slender and lean, it's no surprise Feyrin's not one to be able to take direct hits. Using a combination of mind-bogglingly complex maneuvers and counter parries, combined with magically enhanced defenses, he absorbs, deflects and counter-maneuvers his opponents. His fighting style shifts and is based primarily upon his attacker's style of combat in most occasions, making his close quarters combat both flexible and technical. Magical Combat Style Virtually unparalleled in, the art of magical warfare and combat is Feyrin's most feared tool of destruction among his array of weaponry. Utilizing a combination of ancient enchanted artifacts, intense study and sheer willpower over the arcane weave, Feyrin draws from many categories of magical study. His main focus of energy draws from the element of fire, pyromancy. In an onslaught of pillars of flame, spontaneous combustion, orbs of molten rock and anything the imagination could dream up, he attacks in a slurry of styles and tactics to keep his opponents on their toes. Mounted Combat Style Rarely caught in combat in this form, however, Feyrin still maintains his technique now days since his recruitment into the Brotherhood of the Horse. Using a jousting method, Feyrin spearheads into combat, wielding his Halberd in one hand, pinned under the pit of his arm, and in the other hand usually duel-wielding his Rapier. =Patrons= Terokk Occupation: God of the Arakkoa, founder and King of Skettis Aviana, the Lady Raven Titles: The Falcon Goddess Occupation: Messenger of the gods; Mistress of Birds; Lady of G'Hanir; Tactical Spy of Cenarius Ragnaros the Firelord Titles: Firelord Occupation: Firelord, Fire Elemental King, Elemental Lieutenant, Elemental Lord Nozdormu the Bronze Titles: The Timeless One, Lord of Time, The Timeless Occupation: Guardian of Azeroth's timestream Malygos the Blue Titles: The Spellweaver (or Spell-weaver), the Lord of Magic, the Steward of Magic Occupation: The guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. =Quotes= "Don't make me incinerate you." "Hey. You, idiot. With the dull expression reflecting your lack of a thought process and that name I don't bother remembering." "That's not a bloody Moonwell you twat! It's a pond! You know I saw an Elekk shit in that? And yet you're swimming in it... still." "I am the blessed and the cursed. Ravager of the living and warder of the reaper. I have happened upon destiny, yet come across luck through prophecy. I bring hope to the hopeless, but am the harbinger of your doom. What I'm really trying to say is simply this. Don't make me bloody incinerate you..." "Stop touching my hat gods damn it!" "Bloody hells." =Brief History= Pre-Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft 2, Warcraft 3 Feyrin Raventalon's served in many highly respected orders throughout the centuries. Having been one of the very first one-hundred of the Humans to be taught the ways of the Arcane by the High Elves during the Troll Wars, he later on was offered rank amongst the Council of Tirisfall, due to his eccentric wisdom and magical prowess. Later though, however, Feyrin would retire from his position as Councilman due to his disagreement with the Council's decision to hide the Legion's minor, but still existing presence on Azeroth, claiming that having the problem hidden would only encourage the reckless use of magics and once again bring the Legion. Later, having traveled many miles Feyrin was to be greeted by Stormwind Keep's gates. Feyrin's magical skills put to the test, he joined along side Lothar to serve King Llane Wrynn I. Having survived capture when attempting to retrieve the Tome of Divinity, storming Karazhan to kill Medivh and Stormwind Keep's fall while Lothar lead it's people to Lordaeron, Feyrin Raventalon was quickly named General as the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed. After Anduin Lothar's death, Feyrin was once again thrown into the fray as the Alliance Expedition marched toward the Dark Portal. In a shameful act however, Feyrin pulled those under his command back, evading what appeared certain death as the Dark Portal collapsed. The trek back to Lordaeron was long and dangerous, draining his supplies and his troops' moral. During his travels, bits and pieces of the Scourge invasion trickled down south, eventually reaching General Raventalon's ears. Doubling his efforts now, his battalion rushed to aid, following Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor. With the defeat of the Legion, and the forming of the Horde and Alliance, Feyrin returned to Stormwind. Though light was never shed on Feyrin's survival from the Dark Portal's collapse, he was eventually made Lt. Commander of the Stormwind City Guard and an active member of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Still keeping loose contact and unofficial ranking with Dalaran, as well as keeping in touch with Jaina, Feyrin Raventalon lives as a highly respected figure by the majority of the public within Stormwind. World of Warcraft With the passing of the Legion threat, Feyrin returned to Stormwind to address problems closer to home. The thugs ran rampant throughout the streets, vigilantism, riots and murder was a common site within the city limits. With Feyrin appointed by General Marcus Jonathan, and several dozen elite guard hand picked it started. Over the coarse of several months it began to look better. With the aid of the Crimson Hound Brigade the last of the criminals eventually were round up and accounted for. It was then the Scourge struck. As all began to calm, the necropolis' slowly crept toward the gates of civilization, unleashing the horrors of the Scourge. Soon as this new threat was made apparent, the minions of darkness Nettias, Adorix the Frostlasher and Kennykk Kalas arose. In a literally and figuratively speaking intensely heated phase of combat between Kennykk and Feyrin within the center of Blackrock mountain, Kennykk was defeated and thrown into the core of the volcano, only to later arise (considerably less of a threat however). For payment of his services, Feyrin was titled an official Baron of the Stormwind court of Barons. As for Nettias and Adorix however, they retreated back into the darkness, striking at Stormwind on and off in devious attempts to corrupt it from the inside. With the threat of the necropolis' and Naxxramas beaten back, the Scourge was all but defeated and Stormwind safe... or so was thought. Burning Crusade Once again he faced the enemies of the dark beyond. The Dark Portal had opened once more, unleashing the beasts of the Abyss upon Azeroth. In a combined effort of the Argent Dawn, the Horde and the Alliance, the Legion was eventually beaten back. However... Feyrin was missing from the lines of combat. For some time he had been missing, having left the civilized world soon after Stormwind was safe of the Scourge threat. It took some time before Feyrin eventually returned, giving very little reason for his disappearance. He returned to a yet again disorganized, disintegrating and nearly defeated Stormwind City, crumbling in on itself. Following the source of corruption back to the Hand of Arthas' Nettias and Adorix the Frostlasher, Feyrin returned to his position amongst the Stormwind City Guard to continue his work. At Thoradin's wall, the united forces of the Stormwind City Guard, the Templar of the Rose, the Scarlet Battalion and the Crimson Hounds Brigade stood ground against several battalions of Scourge. With Feyrin, Dugald, Kanta, Sarobin and others serving as Generals, the wall was held. Confronting the threat head on, Nettias was eventually taken in, pursuing Adorix shortly after. Their final conflict leading to the Windrunner Spire, Feyrin and Adorix engaged in combat, the magical product of their fight growing so intense the entire spire eventually topped, destroying Adorix and crippling Feyrin's body. Having returned (eventually) in one piece from the conflict, Feyrin continues his work among the guard. Wrath of the Lich King (Soon to come) =Family Tree= Damion Wolfrunner Geldiana Darkbanner ↓→ ←↓ ↓ Elendror Raventalon Kyltia Wolfrunner ↓→ ←↓ ↓ ↓ Sydial Creed Feyrin Raventalon ↔ Eúthien Raventalon ↓ ↓ ↓ Marie Horseman ↓ ↓→ ←↓ ↓ ↓ ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ↓ → → → → → → → → → Sarobin Creed ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ Rhy'vanna ↓→ ← ← ←↓ ↓ ↓ ↓→ → → ←↓ ↓ Lydia May ↓ ↓Iradeeh Cloudcat ↓ ↓ ↓← ← ← ←↓ ↓→ → → →↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ Sydile Creed Pay Raventalon Farn'ain Raventalon Eyther'al Raventalon =Feyrin's Song= He had a lot to say. He had a lot of nothing to say. We'll miss him. We'll miss him. He had a lot to say. He had a lot of nothing to say. We'll mis him. We're gonna miss him. We're gonna miss him. So long. We wish you well. You told us how you weren't afraid to die. Well then, so long. Don't cry. Or feel too down. Not all martyrs see divinity. But at least you tried. Standing above the crowd, he had a voice that was strong and loud. We'll miss him. We'll miss him. Ranting and pointing his finger. At everything but his heart. We'll miss him. We'll miss him. We're gonna miss him. We're gonna miss him. No way to recall, what it was that you had said to me, like I care at all. But you were so loud. You sure could yell. You took a stand on every little thing. And so loud. I'm too smart when you're invisible by the bone and the symbole on you. So he bashes his skull through the window while overlooking the sea. Twilight amber ego. We were amused by this. Standing above the crowd, he had a voice that was strong and loud. And I swallowed his facade 'cause I'm so eager to identify with, Someone above the ground, Someone who seemed to feel the same, Someone prepared to lead the way, with, Someone who would die for me. Will you? Will you now? Would you die for me? Don't you fuckin' lie. You've claimed all thos time that you would die for me. Why then are you so surprised when you hear your own eulogy? He had a lot to say. He had a lot of nothing to say. He had a lot to say. He had a lot of nothing to say. Come down. Get off your fuckin' cross. We need the fuckin' space to nail the next fool martyr. To ascend you must die. You must be crucified. For our sins and our lies. Goodbye!! Tool - Eulogy